


Beast in Heat

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: in heat, just sexually frustrated whiny kousuke, not even real porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The latest phantom seems to have control over hormones.<br/>Kousuke wakes up in the middle of the night with a tent pitched inside his tent. What ever will he do?<br/>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beast in Heat

**Author's Note:**

> A friend pointed out that on one of the magazine scans, it says "Beast in Heat." So I wrote this for them.

A gutteral scream left his throat as he squirmed in his sleeping bag. He shook sitting up. Fuck Fuck FUCK. What had that last phantom done? He had hit him with something, but nothing had affected him? Right?

He jumped as his hand brushed against the not so little uninvited camper in his bed. Another midnight erection. Nothing he couldn’t handle. He regreted not taking Haruto’s offer to share a bed. Haruto’s lips would feel so much better against this. But beggars couldn’t be choosers? He’d got some another time.

“…..Why isn’t this working?” He whined. He couldn’t cum. It just got worse and worse with every stroke. “Are you kidding me?” He sighed. He had to fix this. How the hell could he sleep with a boner?

And there he was in front of Haruto’s bed, boner poking out obviously underneath his boxers. His eyes half-lidded and glazed. His cheeks bright red, and his teeth grating against his lips.

“…Ne…Haruto…” He shook him. “…I need help…”

Haruto stirred. “Nnnn?” He looked up. “…….Did you wake me up for sex again?” This had been the third time this week. Ever since that phantom they couldn’t beat kept popping up.

“…I can’t get rid of my boner….please..I need to….” He crawled on top of Haruto. “I need to fuck you. Please Haruto….” He whined and kissed at Haruto’s neck. “I want to feel your pretty mouth against my dick. Your sharp tongue dipped against every curve of me.” Kousuke’s breath grew erratic as he seemed to be getting off at just the idea. “I want to to..”

“Okay okay….Move. I’ll take care of it. Next time before bed okay? I need my sleep, you animal.”


End file.
